The Crescent Moon
by AtsukoCrescentMoon
Summary: So Kagome decides to handle what she thought was an easy demon all on her own but thing don't go as planned, What will be her fate? Will she live or die? And wait...What is Sesshomaru doing? [ owo This is My first fanfiction, I decided to do one because I simply love Sesshomaru and think he's much more suited for her than that twit Inuyasha. ] :3


''The Crescent Moon.''

It was still early and Kagome and her friends had set out to find some jewel shards the weather was rather nice except the air was filled with Inuyasha's foul mouth and grumpy mood, Sighing Kagome thought '' He's been like this for the past week ugh!'' Kagome's thought was suddenly taken off course when she faintly sensed a tainted jewel shard nearby but there was something or someone else close by as well...But who?

[ Mean while. ]

Jaken: '' Lord Sesshomaru! Oh where are You milord? Please answer milord!.. Oh where has he gone this time? He left early without so much as a glance.. And to make things worse he left me with Rin.'' Jaken was still frantic and unhappy that he had to once again babysit Rin although if he complained about it Sesshomaru would probably kill him.

Rin: '' Master Jaken! Look what I found, See look there pink flowers! Their PINK! ''

Jaken: '' You foolish girl put those down this instant! Their stems are toxic and you will-'' He got cut off when he saw Rin's fingers and palms swell up, The venom had already entered her and if it wasn't treated soon she'd more than likey die.

[ A few minutes later. ]

Kagome had managed to seperate herself from the group and went running deep into the forest all on her own, Armed with one bow and enough arrows to last her three days at the longest. Finally Kagome reached a clearing only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw a suffering Rin and a panicing Jaken, After arguing the two set aside their differences and Kagome treated Rin for any toxins, Just as she was about to leave a cold voice made every muscle in her body freeze in place, She couldn't move.. No she dared not to move or look behind her.

Sesshomaru: '' Miko were you the one causing Rin to cry? You're Inuyasha's wench so I will assume he is lurking nearby.''

Kagome: ''No! I came on My own.. When I was...Passing through I saw that Rin looked distressed so I helped her.'' Sesshomaru's cold voice and indifferent expression went unchanged in fact he seemed a little annoyed and was looking at Kagome as if she were vermin... Vermin that needed to be squashed right away. Just as Sesshomaru was about to say something his beast spoke to him '' Th-THAT'S THE GIRL! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR SESSHOMARU!? Heh..YOU WANT HER JUST AS BADLY AS I DO! SHE'S COURSING THROUGH OUR VEINS AND MAKING OUR BLOOD BOIL!'' Sesshomaru simply growled, Turned and walked toward a river he needed to clear his head or try to.. He thought and thought but despite his effort he couldn't stop wanting to steal her away and protect her, Just then what his father asked him once before came back into his head. ''Have you someone to protect?'' Sesshomaru jumped high into a tree where he was completely out of sight and out of ear shot.

Sesshomaru: '' I, Lord Sesshomaru, Protect someone?..How unbelieveably ridiculous I would never consider guarding a worthless human or demon, Heh Father had a weak heart and that is how he met his untimely demise..''

Sesshomaru stayed in the tree until night fall, Rin and Jaken had fallen asleep and Kagome had decided to take a bath in the river this was neither smart or the brightest ideas seeing as the tree Sesshomaru was in towered over the entire lake!

Kagome: '' Ahh..Wow this water feels so amazing, Mmmh I'm in heaven it's to bad Sango isn't here...Wait a minute!'' Kagome looked up to find that the entire time Sesshomaru had been staring at her and looking every corner of her nude body over intently.. She screamed and dove under water and swam behind a rock she figured was big enough that he wouldn't be able to see her past it.

Sesshomaru: ''That...But...She...Uhmm...Whoah...She was...Completely naked...I saw...Everything.'' He was in shock not only from seeing Kagome naked but because he also liked it, Sesshomaru wasn't the only one who enjoyed the view his beast was about ready to detach himself from Sesshomaru and ravish the girl, Finally he gave in and came down from the tree and walked up the river away from Kagome's view, Sesshomaru striped down to nothing and got in the warm water, There was steam and green firefly's dancing above and around the lake even the full moon and stars seemed to be shining brighter then usual.

Kagome: '' Oh...My...God! He saw everything! Everything! Ohh..Mom I've lost My innocence at such a young age..Yeah I had a good run..'' She was so lost in thought she failed to realize the situation about to unfold..

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said.. ''Miko you need not fear this Sesshomaru, Now come from behind that rock and face Me, Either come or I shall destroy that worthless half breed.'' His tone was as cold as ever and instead of that indifferent expression he carried on his face Sesshomaru was smirking in a rather cocky manner.

Kagome was frightened more than she ever had been in her entire life, Was he going to kill her? Or maybe he was simply exploring the reactions of mortals? She knew this could easily go south but she slowly crept out from behind the rock and tried not to look at him, She covered her chest with her arms and began to tremble uncontrolably. Finally she spoke in a rather shakey tone and said. '' Sesshomaru please don't hurt me...I...I...I promise I won't shoot you with arrows anymore.'' All he did was stare at her in silence he did this for quite sometime but he knew that if he looked away his beast would take over for sure, Breaking the wordless song of the crickets and frogs he spoke dominantly to her. '' Miko I said you need not fear this Sesshomaru and yet there you stand trembling before Me, What nonsense. I will not have My Miko trembling about in such an unsightly manner.'' He grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one hand and pinned her against the rock, With his free hand he allowed his soft fingertips to trail down her collarbone, Once he reached her breast two of his razor sharp claws traced around her nipple in circles until it finally poked between his fingers, A fish jumped out of the water only to land back into it a few yards from where they were, Kagome was squirming and fighting off her urge to cry out but it was a losing battle, Sesshomaru took ahold of both her wrists and pressed their bodies tightly together and whispered into her ear gently '' Kagome if you agree to it here and now I can turn you into a full demon, Would you like that? I'd never force you to find jewel shards or sleep on the forest floor, You'd never have to worry about that horrid half breed ever again either.'' His beast was the cause for his words.. But he had full control of his actions, So the only question that remained was..What brought this on and why so suddenly?

Kagome was blushing and trying to process everything he had just said to her.. She thought for a moment and answered the only way she could think of. '' Yes.. Sesshomaru that could make me very happy, I could see Rin everyday and she's so cute.'' Kagome didn't realize how this would impact her future or if she'd even have a future..

Sesshomaru released her wrists and gave her a soft smile, While the night was still young he helped wash her back and she did the same she even helped wash and brush his hair. As soon as they were clothed Seshomaru brought her up into a tree and there they slept soundly.

[ The next morning. ]

Inuyasha: '' Where the Hell did Kagome go!? She said she was going to check something out but she never came back! I swear if that stinkin wolf did something I'm gonna kill him!''

Sango: '' Hey Shippo when Kagome went off on her own did you notice how she was acting?''

Shippo: '' Yeah she kind of seemed a little...Strange, And really early this morning I saw that Rin girl making off with Kagome's bag, Along with her sleeping bag, Sango let's not say anything to Inuyasha we don't need him being rash or anything.''

Sango: '' I agree.''

[ Meanwhile up in the mountians. ]

Hakku: '' Ginta you won't believe what I saw last night..''

Ginta: ''What did you see this time?''

Hakku: '' I saw Sesshomaru in the river...He was with Kagome.''

Ginta: ''Shhh! Shut up! Don't let Koga hear that or he will-''

Koga: '' Or I'll what?''

Ginta and Hakku: ''Umm...I saw Sesshomaru he was naked in the river and Kagome was with him.. She was also undressed.''

Koga was seething with anger and rushed off following the foul stench of Inuyasha he reached him within seconds and yelled '' HEY MUTT FACE!, Where is MY Kagome!? Oh wait allow Me to answer that for you! She was in the river getting all googly eyed over Sesshomaru! Care to explain why MY woman was with your older brother hmm?'' Koga was shaking in rage and before Inuyasha could answer two soul collectors flew past him and Koga, Like always Inuyasha punched Koga knocking him over and darted after the soul collectors.

Koga was beyond angry now and set off to find Sesshomaru but by the time he reached the river they were gone even their scent had vanished, Almost everything was gone except for Ah-Un's foot prints Koga followed them and figured they'd take him to Kagome or directly to Sesshomaru.

[ Sometime in the afternoon.]

Rin: ''Jaaaaaaaaaken! Let's go pick flowers! and catch some fish! ''

Jaken: '' Foolish girl!, Have you forgotten your last run-in with flowers!? No we are NOT catching fish or frolicing in the meadow to pick flowers and catch butterflies!''

Sesshomaru: ''Jaken! You will go with Rin and let her enjoy the flowers.''

Jaken: ''But..Milord..''

Sesshomaru: ''NOW, Jaken! Go on!''

With that Jaken took Rin, Ah-Un into the nearby meadow although he did mumble the whole way there, Jaken couldn't figure out why Sesshomaru was acting so strange ever since last night. He watched over Rin as she jumped and hoped and picked flowers and threw them into the air only to fall over laughing at nothing.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were alone and for a good reason he knew Koga was closing in and rather fast too, Instead of taking Kagome to higher ground Sesshomaru waved for her to hide behind a tree and she did just that, When Koga came flying out of his whirlwind he was greeted by Sesshomaru's left fist, The impact sent the wolf demon flying in fact he went so far Sesshomaru thought '' Perhaps that was over kill..I really cannot withstand trash like that wolf...Or the half breed.'' Sesshomaru stayed in the area making sure Koga wasn't coming back and after about an hour he called for Rin and commanded Jaken to bring Ah-Un not for Kagome but for Rin, Sesshomaru carried Kagome in his arms, It seemed the closer he kept her to him the more his beast was kept at bay. Sesshomaru and his group flew right over Inuyasha who was smitting with Kikyo the two were interlocked in each others arms and their lips were extchanging blows in a good way of course.. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders and clung to him gently and he didn't seem to mind it either. They flew over, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, They finally found a wounded Koga who was stuck in a tree and had a broken collar bone, Both his legs were sprained and his vision was somewhat blurry considering that when he was sent flying he did go head first through the forest and landed in a tree. Sesshomaru and Kagome were the first ones on sight, Sesshomaru had a smirk on across his lips that was enough to send even Naraku running with his tail between his legs, Kagome ran in front of Sesshomaru with her arms out like an airplane and said '' Sesshomaru I don't care what you do to me but you better not hurt Koga anymore then you already have! If you do I'll be very angry!'' Something in her voice triggered an unexpected reaction and Sesshomaru calmed down enough that his smirk vanished and that cold indifferent expression returned, Now he just stood there glaring at Kagome he did this for a good 45 minutes before speaking he let out a soft sigh and said '' As you please, Just know this I'm not normally this magnanimous so don't expect it all the time.'' He walked over to a tree and leaned against it with his arms crossed, Sesshomaru's beast was a ticking time bomb of bottled up rage, Rage that was white knuckling every nerve that was used to contain him, Finally Kagome finished fixing Koga up and sent him on his way, Once he was completly gone Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and said to her. ''I know you saw Inuyasha with that dead woman just as I did, Our thoughts on it might not be quite the same however unlike Koga I will not allow Inuyasha to live should our path's cross, When that time comes I want you to take Rin and get as far away as possible, Do I make Myself-'' Before he could finish Kagome reached up put her right hand on the back of his neck and stood up on her toes and kissed Sesshomaru with a shy firmness. He kissed her in return his arms coiled around her lower waist and held her like that for 30 minutes. Jaken and Rin were both stuck speachless when they saw that Sesshomaru and the Miko were kissing! Jaken especially couldn't find the words he just stood there in a frozen like state.

[ Later that night. ]

Inuyasha had finally returned but he wasn't alone... He brought Kikyo with him, This did not bode well with the others Shippo didn't trust her not even for a second and he was correct not to trust her. No one said anything not even Miroku and that's odd for him, Just then Koga came crashing and stumbling out of the woods. He looked like Hell and felt like it too, Koga growled and began to bark at Inuyasha '' Just what the Hell do you think you're doing you slime ball!? Go and save Kagome MY Kagome has been taken hostage by your stupid older brother!'' Inuyasha's right eye brow twitched and he finally hissed back at Koga '' Listen wolf I know better then to go after Sesshomaru without some kind of plan! Kikyo can track Kagome's spirtual power, Heh the way you look I'd say you charged blindly at Sesshomaru and got your ass kicked.'' Koga was furious and began fighting with Inuyasha the two fought for hours until far from the brush someone screamed to the top of their lungs '' INUYASHA YOU IDIOT SIT! SIT, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT BOY!'' The ''sit'' commands were endless but Kagome was staying well out of seight, All of the ''Sit'' commands she was giving Inuyasha was enough to create a massive hotspring, Sesshomaru casually strolled past Koga and the others and walked to where they had last camped out and returned with Kagome's bike, Before he could leave Koga barked '' What are your intentions with MY Kagome!? You better not hurt her or I will destroy you.'' Sesshomaru chuckled and said '' You'll destroy Me? I can't believe you have the gull to pick a fight or even make empty threats, Oh and she's not your Kagome, She's Mine, Now, Are we done here? I more important things to do then waste time explaining things to yet another rabid dog.'' With that Sesshomaru and Kagome left all he left behind was Kagome's strange clothes with a note saying ''The flower will bloom beneath the stars before My eyes tonight.''

[ Hehe I'm gonna stop there and see if anyone likes My work :D If I get at least 10 comments with good reviews I'll finish this chapter. ]


End file.
